The Red Dragon Campione
by D.M.Ash
Summary: In a world, where a number of series have blended into one, a Sacred Gear possessor became the seventh Campione. An altered history, additional elements, will the world survive the oncoming chaos, or will it succumb to the insanity that surrounds a Campione? Suffice to say, Japan's already screwed, it just doesn't know it yet.


The Red Dragon Campione

A Campione x High School DxD x-over (with a few other series)

Volume 1 - Birth of the Red Dragon Campione

Life 0

**Excerpt from Japanese Reports Concerning the Verification of the new Campione, Beginning of the 21st Century**

In Persian mythology, Verethragna was a god who had many complex attributes.

He was originally a follower of the chief god of the Indian mythology — Mithra's war god, and after Zoroastrianism began to worship him as a war god, he had been promoted as a divine guard.

And this god had the characteristics of having ten forms.

At the beginning, his form was one of an impetuous wind, but he can also have the form of a bull, a white horse, a camel, a boar, an adolescent, a bird, a ram, a goat and a warrior with a golden sword.

Even if Verethragna continuously changed forms, he would still win, and brought victories to his worshipers — to make it simple. After his deification, he became the symbol of what he represented, **victory**.

It was after Kamito Kazehaya killed the god of victory, that he became a young Campione.

* * *

**[Report on Kamito Kazehaya], Compilation of the Greenwich Assembly**

As mentioned in the report on Verethragna, Kamito Kazehaya had seized the powers of said god and became [The Persian Warlord]; however it was deduced that said power has several restrictions.

Since he cannot use this power to it's full potential, he is not at the level of the other Campiones, and thus does not have absolute authority.

However, he has other powers to offset the lack of control of his Authorities. One of notable importance is the Sacred Gear Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinuses. As Boosted Gear is said to be able to slay a god, and holds the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, there is no doubt that this Sacred Gear played an important role of slaying Verethragna.

It is without a doubt that even though his powers as a Campione are incomplete, it cannot be denied that he is a Campione. Towards fragile humans such as mages like us, he is still a devil standing above us.

Furthermore, Kamito Kazehaya, whether it's then or now, has little to no knowledge about magic, despite being born from a mage.

This might prove the theory of the person who said thus; instead of claiming the highest presence among the mages are Campiones, it is more correct to say that in the end, mages are mere imitations of the Campione.

* * *

**[Seventh Campione: Kamito Kazehaya], Association Report to Mephistopheles**

Director, it with great surprise to report that Apprentice Kamito Kazehaya has become the Seventh Campione after slaying Heretic God Verethragna in Italy. Details about Verethragna are in the attachment to this report.

Naturally, with this recent development, other mage associations like the Witengamot will focus their attention on us and Ordesia, as said Campione is affiliated with us. Of course, it is up to you do decide if the Association will use Apprentice Kazehaya's new status to bolster the Association's reputation.

We have also informed Archmage Konoka Kazehaya of this development, but it's more than likely she already knows through her Ordesia contacts. We pray for his safe return.

Due to past experiences with Dejanstahl Voban and Alexandre Gascoigne, we are unsure how to proceed with Apprentice Kazehaya, and thus ask for your guidance. We do not want a repeat of Gascoigne's demolishment of half the Eastern Branch because of his…eccentrics.

One other detail we would like to bring up is the potential influence Apprentice Kazehaya as a Campione would have on the Gremory and Sitri heirs, seeing as his current place of residence is in the vicinity of both Devil heiresses. It is not our place to order you Director, but it is highly suggested that you talk to Lord Sirzechs Lucifer and Lady Serafall Leviathan about this turn of events.

That is all we have to report for now, other than putting an information lock on both Archmage Kazehaya and her son. The Witengamot are being nosy as usual, thus the lockdown order.

* * *

**[New Campione is Ordesia****'****s Number 1], Ordesia****'****s Secret Report to other Numbers**

To the other Numbers of Ordesia, if you have not heard already, the Order of Ordesia's Number One, Ren Ashbell aka Kamito Kazehaya, has become the seventh Campione due to slaying Heretic God Verethragna. (Notes on Heretic God are attached for your convenience)

To Number Three Konoka Kazehaya, please refrain from flipping out until the end of this report.

All our information at this point is second hand, so unless we get a report from Number One himself, this information should be treated as dubious at best. Hopefully we will get one, so to set the record straight.

That means we will be relying on you, Number Three.

Back to the main topic, while Kamito has become the new Campione, the main issue to be addressed is his alias, Ren Ashbell. As you all know, many in Ordesia think that Ren Ashbell and Kamito Kazehaya are separate people due to information manipulation and disguises. Thus a meeting is needed to discuss future plans, as the ruse will not work very well with a Campione's natural abilities, namely the absurd magic resistance one has.

This is also an opportune moment to strengthen ties with the Magician's Association and the Mage-Knights of Dracunia, seeing as Kamito has ties to the other two organizations. As it has been reported that Kamito was seen in the company of the Copper-Black Cross' Diavolo Rosso, Erica Blandelli, who claims to be his lover of all things, dialog with the Templar-descended Organization seems inevitable.

Number Three, please refrain from destructive outrage until after finishing this report.

Nevertheless, with Kamito as the new Campione, it is possible to elevate the Order's status to a higher level, but that is the decision for you, the Numbers, to make. Agents in Italy will report back any findings they can uncover, and keep the situation up to date.

From Number Seven of the Numbers, Lurie Lizaldia.

* * *

**[Boosted Gear Possessor, Seventh Campione], Investigative Report from Dracunia**

In the month of March, the possessor of Boosted Gear, Kamito Kazehaya, achieved something of note that could possibly change the cycle between Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing; he slayed Heretic God Verethragna in Italy, thus becoming the seventh Campione.

This is the first record of one of the Two Heavenly Dragons' possessor doing such a thing, that it's sure to attract more attention than the other times a God-Slayer has risen up.

As Lord Kazehaya's contact with Dracunia is through Princess Leonora, it has been suggested to send her to form close ties with him, though with her…personality, there are those who aren't sure sending her is a good idea. The fact that she's the daughter of Boosted Gear's previous possessor may help, but the fact that she may act brash at meeting Lord Kazehaya again is highly likely.

It may be a good idea to strengthen ties with the organizations Lord Kazehaya is affiliated with, the Magician's Association and the Order of Ordesia, as there are reports of him being in the company of the Copper-Black Cross' Diavolo Rosso, Erica Blandelli, who claims to be his lover and knight. While we do have a neutral relationship with the knight organization, we do not have as much prestige as them due to our modius operandi.

In the end, it is up to Lord Kazehaya to decide if he wants to support us. As we know about Campiones, manipulating them from behind the scenes will have dire consequences.

* * *

**[Seventh Campione], Grigori Report from Shemhaza to Azazel**

Azazel, I don't know if you've heard, but a new Campione has emerged in Europe, Italy to be exact. Now I know you'd rather not care about them, as we did lose Ramiel to one of them, but I think this newest Campione would catch your interest, mainly due to one fact.

The newest Campione is the possessor of Boosted Gear.

Hearing that must've caught your interest. I'm sending you this report as I'm in France at the moment, where our agents found me and relayed the news. Looks like Pandora adopted another child, this one having quite the ties to a number of organizations, so I hear.

I'm sure Vali would be quite…excited to hear that, seeing as he was wondering who his 'rival' is supposed to be. I know for a fact that he's had his eyes on the Campione as targets to beat, so I'm sure he'll be really curious about it. Please restrain him for the time being, at least until we can get more information.

I'll get back to you once I have more information. Please don't do anything reckless in the meantime. Details about the Heretic God the Red Dragon Emperor slew is below, so maybe you can figure out what Authorities he has inherited.


End file.
